Fourth of July
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Jade followed Beck up to the hills, to watch the fireworks display. Only, she's not his girlfriend any more. Good thing tori's there to keep her company. Things happen, and Tori asks for something she's wanted for a while now. Mild M.


Disclaimer: Don't own, others do. Don't sue, this is for entertainment purposes only.

Rated M.

:}

Jade was miserable as she sat on the hillside, looking out into the slowly darkening Hollywood Skyline. It was the fourth of July, and she's come up to the hill near the Hollywood sign to watch the fireworks, only, this particular park, above the sign, was not known for it's view so much as being a decent place for teens to camp. A police presence was near enough, so the girls would feel safe, but otherwise the police let them be, and the teens who came here took full advantage. No, this was Hollywood's equivalent to make-out point. Only, many teens came her to do a whole lot more then make out.

Jade had decided to head up here, to join the group and watch the show, because she knew that beck was going. Only, she wasn't with Beck anymore, having broken up after a viscous fight some three weeks ago. But the pale girl had come anyways, hoping that this special night would be their makeup day.

Beck had brought another. Kristen Gregory was a popular girl at her school, and had recently transferred to Hollywood Arts, where she snagged Beck's eye. Blond, with a nice figure and breast about as large as Trina's, Kristen was more then willing to come up and prove to Beck that she was a good girlfriend. Naturally, Jade hated her on principal alone. 'Pity there's no lake to toss her ass into near by.' The blue eyed goth thought. 'I wonder, maybe off a cliff?'

"Hay Jade, ready for the fireworks?" Tori asked. she'd somehow managed to get up here, and Jade hadn't cared how.

"Go away Vega." Jade snapped.

"What? You don't want a little company?" Tori pushed. "I thought, since of the four of us, we're the only two who didn't bring dates, we could keep each other company."

"I don't want your company." Jade spat.

"Honest." Tori replied. "Kinda expected you to insist you wanted to be alone, but it's all right." She sighed, looking out at the still blueish sky. "Say, do you know why we didn't invite Cat on this trip?"

"Really, Vega?" Jade asked. "Really? You're gonna plead ignorance?" The pale girl blinked. "Then again, given what a square you are, maybe you didn't know. Thing is, people don't come up here to watch the fireworks. Other then a few good spots, you don't have the best view. It's over there, away from the mountain, and possible brush fires."

"Then why do people come up…?" Tori started to ask.

"TO SCREW!" Jade whisper yelled. "To mack out, or screw, or whatever. Why do you think Andre invited Sherry?'

"She's got nice tits?" Tori guessed. "Okay, I kinda knew, which is why I'm here." The Latina admitted. "I don't want you ruining things for Beck. This thing of his, it's unhealthy, but at least he's moving on. You should too."

"Great, and I'm supposed to what? Offer myself for a three-way with one of the couples here?" Jade growled. There went'; a lot of couples, but there were several who'd come up for the exact reason jade had mentioned.

"Don't get snippy at me for your own problems." Tori said. "But, since you asked, yea, I have an idea of what to do."

"Fuck you, Vega." Jade said, all her venom and hate focused at the perky girl.

"Wow, you got it in one guess." Tori sounded impressed rather then sarcastic.

"Yea well.. what?" Jade's head snapped around as her mind processed what the singer had just said.

"I mean, why do you think I brought a tent." Tori admitted. "Of course, it has a nice window we can open, so we could watch the show, but not if we can't see anything..."

"Wait, you're suggesting we just..." Jade was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, you have this all wrong." Tori now sounded like she was trying to sound patient. "This isn't something causal, cause we both know you don't do causal. No, you obsess, and don't let go. This, right here, it's an audition. I get you off, you get on you phone and announce to the world that we're a couple now."

"What if I don't wanna be a couple?" Jade asked, eyes now on her companion.

"You say no." Tori said. Her face broke into an almost leer. "But so far, all I'm hearing is a maybe, so why don't I give you just a taste?" She leaned in to kiss the goths lips.

Only to stop. Jade was leaning back, just a bit, and had closed her eyes. Her face spoke of dread more then curiosity. "Not as encouraging as I could have hoped for." Tori commented with a sigh, sitting back again.

"Sor-ry." Jade said. "I'm not used to kissing girls." Her body moved away, but only inches, something Tori noted. "So, you're gay?"

"Not sure." Tori replied. "I'm interested in a type of girl. Tough, capable, yet still somehow very feminine. I get wet watching wrestling sometimes."

"Must be tough." Jade noted.

"Um, all those times when it felt like you were flirting with me, were you just messing with me, or is this the result you wanted?" Tori took her turn asking.

"I was messing with you." Jade admitted. "Or at least I think I was. Honestly, it was a reaction to what you'd said, and I thought it was a good way to make you uneasy. I hated that you were, are so fudging confident."

"You know, if I'm trying to get your bra off, you're allowed to use stronger language." Tori joked.

"Yea, there it is again." Jade said. "No worry that I might react badly. I mean, you know me, know who I am, and yet you boldly moved on me, not the least bit worried that I might hurt you."

"You're many thing's, Jade, but not homophobic." Tori said with a lot of certainty. "Let me tell you a little about police work. Part of it, just part, is studying the people your investigating. You do this to understand them. Understand their motives, their choices. It helps you predict what kind of choices they'll make in the future. Like you. I knew that, as long as I don't do anything to rash, you'd say no, and that would be that. Hell, your good at saying no."

"Then why can't I?" The pale girl asked.

"That I can only guess." Tori said. "But lets look at the facts. You're not the one night stand kind of gal. You had Moose in your car, did a little kissing, to win our rivalry, but that was it."

"What? I'm gonna get pregnant and have daddy off in Canada?" Jade asked.

"Okay, how about this?" Tori tried. "You don't let go easily, and I think part of it is you and Beck have gone all the way. You like to think that sex in a relationship is earned."

"And yet your opening line was Sleep with me." Jade countered.

"Not my opening line." Tori said, sitting back to continue the conversation in a more comfortable place. "No, my opening line was, if I recall, was me telling you why I chose to take the punishment back after that whole stage fighting incident. I let you have the win that one because I knew that I wanted more from you. Over time, it evolved, and yea, that time I helped you get into the hamburger certainly helped clarify what I wanted." Tori chuckled as Jade's hand went over her chest. 'The point is, I've been coming to this moment for quite some time. I'm sorry if it's sudden to you, but we have been building. Heck, we've even had a couple of dates."

"Oh, in that case, we can start naming the kids." Sarcasm drenched the blue eyed girls words.

"Tawney, cause I know your gonna wanna name a girl that, and maybe David if it's a boy, cause I love my daddy." Tori said without thinking.

Jade couldn't help but lean forward a bit. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" She more said then asked.

"I know it's weird to ask for sex first, but you're a special case." Tori said. "Other then camp, cause we all do it at camp, I've never been with a girl. Never been attracted to one other then you, and a few wrestlers."

"If I'm honest, Maryse may be one of the few girls I'd have anonymous sex with." Jade admitted. "Then again, there's Eve Torres, but I'd hate to be stereotyped, people thinking I was into Latina's."

"Point is, I knew, for me, we'd have to do this, make sure the mechanics worked, or otherwise the relationship may not last that long." Tori continued. "And even if it works for you, you may not have the emotional attachment, the raw attraction needed to be in a long term relationship with me. So I made you the offer, lets do it, and if, after, we're both interested in perusing it, we accept we're not starting at zero, and adjust accordingly." Tori leaned forward a bit, smiling when Jade didn't lean back. "Like, maybe we're already in a relationship, and this is just us taking it to the next level."

Jade looked at the Latina, not sure what to think, even as her body drifted forward. Before she knew it, she'd captured Tori's lips in a savage kiss, trying to take in as much feeling as she could through that one contact. "I..." She gasped, trying to get her words out before she was done with the kiss. "I think I've wanted you for a while too. I just, I couldn't accept that this was what I wanted."

"So you never really knew before tonight?" Tori asked as she nuzzled into the taller girls shoulder.

"That night at Nozu, Sikowitz's enforced date, if those losers hadn't interrupted when they did, we were on the track to waking up next to one another." Jade admitted. "Or that what it felt like afterwords. I was almost thankful for the losers."

"Can we set up my tent now?' Tori asked.

The two raced to get the small, two person tent set up, as well as laying the foam mats down on the ground before tossing the sheets and blanket Tori had brought in to maximize comfort. The ceiling was only about four feet high, so they had to sit, but it was enough. Once the rush of setting up had passed, they allowed the moment to hit them fully. Jade leaned in and kissed Tori, who greedily kissed back, while slipping her hand up under the pale girls shirt. Moments passed as Tori tried to get Jade's shirt off.

"Stop, this isn't working." Tori said as Jade ripped her top over her head and tossed it to the side. The goth felt stunned as she looked at Tori for an explination.

"I thought you..." She started.

"Lets just strip and continue from there." Tori said, starting to undress.

"Oh…." Jade reached back to undo her bra.

As soon as they were both nude, Tori leaned down to lick Jade's breast, sucking in the goths nipple. Her tongue traced around the areola, teasing the pale girl as her hand worked the other. Once she felt this nipple was erect enough, she swapped out to the other, once again showing a skill that, if not well learned, at least was appreciated. Jade was already moaning.

Jade did what she could to return the favor, but until she pinned the singer down and started using her hand to figure out the best way to bring Tori to climax, she'd been frustrated by the tanned girls control of the situation. Her first real relief was the moans and gasping screams as Tori called out her name.

Tori then slipped down to taste Jade, driving the pale girl hard until she came undone. Tori enjoyed that power as she made her way up the pale naked body, kissing Jade so the blue eyed girl could taste herself. "So, that happened." Tori commented.

"Now what?" Jade asked.

Tori pulled herself up, and unzipped the large window, granting them a view of the outside. The fireworks display had only just started, and for whatever reason, the window lined up almost perfectly, giving them a view of the festivities. "We watch." Tori declared.

Outside, from around the tent, both girls would hear the occasional gasp as those who'd finished what they were doing early and came over to watch showed appreciation for the display, but the tent kept them both mostly concealed.

"So, when you get home, your gonna let your slap followers know your taken?" Tori asked.

"Yea, might as well." Jade said, smirking. "My god, Vega, I think I came just hearing you cum. You're, um, very expressive."

Tori laughed. "So, what did you and Beck usually do after sex?"

"He'd go to sleep, and I'd decide if I wanted to go home, or wake up with him." Jade said. "If I stayed with him, of course, I'd kinda owe him a blow job in the morning."

"So, he got a lot of head?" Tori asked.

"I mastered the quite sneaking out." Jade said. "Not that I'm against going down on someone, but I hate feeling like I owe it to them."

'Then I guess I won't ask you to go down on me." Tori said, sounding almost sad.

"Hay, if it's my choice, then of course…" She started to slip down the bed.

"Not now, silly." Tori groaned. "Later, another time. I.. I think you did great with just your hands. You have very talented fingers."

"Thanks, I think." Jade was blushing. In the dim light, it was hard to tell, but Tori was sure of it.

"Sorry, but as soon as this is over, the show, I need to get home." Tori told Jade. "Would you give me a ride?'

"Why do I think that's something I'm gonna be asking you some time?" Jade asked.

"Cause you know it's gonna happen." Tori said, as they settled down and watched the rest of the show.

Far too soon, it was over, and Tori zipped up the window so they could get dressed, using a small electric lantern to provide light. "Sorry, but my parents, they're gonna be waiting up for me." She said, apologizing again.

Jade loaded Tori and her camping gear up in he car, and started the short drive back to the Vega home. Soon, they were outside, kissing one another goodnight. "I can't believe I had sex on our first date." Jade noted.

"Not our first and definitely not our last." Tori corrected.

"I, um, I did what you asked." Jade sounded nervous, and it seemed adorable to the Latina. "I posted that we're together. I just hope that none of the guys know how it happened."

"Like you pouring ice coffee on my the first time we met could be any worse a story to tell." Tori said.

"At least it wasn't hot coffee." Jade tried, but she knew that incident was gonna haunt her for quite some time.

The light slap on Jade's arm spoke more of mild embarrassment then any animus. "So, you wanna come in?" Tori asked.

"Yea, cause nothing says hi like 'I just defiled your daughter.'" Jade stated. "Seriously, I'm gonna head home, and try to figure out if anything about me changed, other then I now have a girlfriend."

"Text me when you get home." Tori called out as he made her way in. Jade had walked her to the door, so Tori watched until the goth was in her car, driving away. Then she turned around to face her parents, who'd been watching the whole goodbye from their place n the couch.

"So?" Her mother asked. Her father was already pulling the camping gear into the house to be put away later.

"It worked." Tori did her happy dance as she felt her body almost vibrate. Leaving her parents to call Jade's, Tori raced up the stairs, heading to get cleaned up and go to bed.

:}

I needed a prompt, and then it hit me, what day is today…

Hope you enjoyed it, and there weren't too many mistakes.

Review, cause why not.


End file.
